


Low

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Low

Clint has a low self esteem.  
As a child,  
He was always told that,  
He wasn't good enough.  
He was beaten.  
He was broken.  
He has feelings of insecurity,  
When he disappoints someone.  
Sometimes it causes him, To go in depression. Clint feels damaged. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, With his recklessness. He never wants that.


End file.
